Currently there are different analytics solutions to perform diagnostics on acquired data from vehicles. Also such systems can record and playback and offer data logging with real-time signal views.
Prior art illustrates an intuitive and user friendly introduction to vehicle dynamics simulation and virtual test driving personal computers. But such solutions are mostly purely analytics platform, not made for simulation of the acquired data and synthetic data generation from as a result of such simulation.
On the other hand vehicle model based simulations are used by car manufacturers for testing vehicle model concept, but these models are not suitable to generate large scale vehicle data. Thus a system or model which offers large scale data generation of vehicle data is not targeted as much as it should and existing solutions are not robust and specific. Thereby, generating synthetic data in the form of a vehicle's speed profile from the acquired data of vehicles is still considered to be one of the biggest challenges of the technical domain.